A primeira sociedade da afluência
Marshall Sahlins Se a economia é a ciência maldita, o estudo de economias baseadas na caça e na coleta deve ser o seu ramo mais avançado. Quase todos os nossos manuais transmitem a ideia de uma vida muito dura no paleolítico, fazendo-nos indagar de como os caçadores conseguiam viver. Através destas paginas, o espectro da fome caça o caçador. Sua incompetencia técnica traduz-se num esforço contínuo de trabalho pela sobrevivência, não lhe proporcionando nem descanso, nem excedente, nem mesmo, portanto, “lazer” para “construir cultura”. Apesar de todos os esforços, o caçador atinge os mais baixos níveis em termodinâmica - menos energia per capita por ano do que qualquer outro modo de produção. E em tratados de desenvolvimento econômico ele é condenado a apresentar mau exemplo expresso pela chamada “economia de subsistência”. A sabedoria tradicional é sempre obstinada. É preciso opor-se a ela de maneira polêmica expressando, dialeticamente, as revisões necessárias. Na verdade, examinada de perto, a sociedade de caça/coleta é a primeira sociedade da afluência. Paradoxalmente, isso leva a outra conclusão útil e inesperada. Pelo senso comum, uma sociedade afluente é aquela em que todas as vontades materiais das pessoas são facilmente satisfeitas. Afirmar que os caçadores são afluentes é negar que a condição humana seja tragédia predestinada, com o homem prisioneiro de trabalho pesado caracterizado por uma disparidade perpétua entre vontades ilimitadas e meios insuficientes. Há duas formas possíveis de afluência. As necessidades podem ser “facilmente satisfeitas”, seja produzindo muito, seja desejando pouco. A concepção vulgar, de Galbraith, constrói hipóteses apropriadas particularmente à economia de mercado: as necessidades dos homens são grandes, para não dizer infinitas, enquanto seus meios são limitados, embora possam ser aperfeiçoados: assim, a lacuna entre meios e fins pode ser diminuída pela produtividade industrial, ao menos para que os produtos ou bens indispensáveis se tornem abundantes. Mas, há também uma concepção Zen da riqueza, partindo das premissas um pouco diferentes das nossas: que as necessidades humanas materiais são finitas e poucas, e os meios técnicos invariáveis mas, no conjunto, adequados. Adotando-se a estratégia Zen, pode-se usufruir de abundância sem paralelo - com baixo padrão de vida. Penso eu que isso descreve os caçadores. E ajuda a explicar alguns de seus comportamentos econômicos mais curiosos: sua “prodigalidade”, por exemplo - a inclinação para consumirem de uma só vez todos os estoques disponíveis, como se lhes fossem dados. Livres da obsessão de escassez do mercado, as propensões da economia dos caçadores talvez se fundem mais consistentemente na abundancia do que as de nossa economia. Destut de Tracy, ainda que possa ter sido “o burguês doutrinário exagerado, de boa raça”, no mínimo corrabora a afirmação de Marx, de que “em nações pobres o povo não têm necessidades”, enquanto nas nações ricas , “ele geralmente é pobre”. Com isso não se quer negar que a uma economia pré-agricola funcione sob sérias limitações, mas somente insistir com bases nos dados sobre caçadores e coletores atuais, que na maioria das vezes, há adaptação bem sucedida. Depois de os dados retornarei às reais dificuldades da economia dos caçadores-coletores não corretamente especificadas nas formulações correntes sobra a pobreza paleolítica. FONTES DE CONCEPÇÕES ERRONEAS “Mera economia de subsistência”, “lazer limitado, salvo em circunstancias excepcionais”, “busca incessante de comida”, recursos naturais “pobres e relativamente incertos”, “ausência de excedente econômico”, “maximo de energia de um maximo de pessoas” - isto é, a opinião media antropológica sobre caça e coleta. Os aborígines australianos são exemplo clássico de um povo, cujas riquezas econômicas são mais escassas. Em muitos lugares, seu habitat é até mais austero do que o dos bosquímanos ª, embora isso, possivelmente, não seja tão correto para o Norte... Um bom exemplo é a tabulação dos gêneros alimentícios extraídos pelos aborígines da região Norte ocidental/central de Queensland... Nessa lista, a variedade que aparece é impressionante, mas nos podemos enganar, pensando que variedade significa abundancia, porque a quantidade utilizável de cada elemento que ela contém é tão pequena que somente a utilização mais intensiva torna possível a sobrevivência (Herskovitz, 198, pp. 68 - 69) Ou então, novamente sobre os povos caçadores, na América do sul: Os caçadores e coletores nômades , mal satisfazem as necessidades mínimas de subsistência e, muitas vezes, estão abaixo do limite mínimo. Isso se reflete na baixa densidade populacional, havendo uma pessoa para cada dez ou vinte milhas quadradas. Deslocando-se constantemente em busca de comida, obviamente faltam-lhes horas de lazer para atividades não ligadas à subsistência, e podem transportar muito pouco do que porventura fabriquem em momentos de folga. Para eles, produção adequada significa sobrevivência física, e raramente tinham tempo ou produtos excedentes (Steward e Faron, 1959, p. 60; cf. Clark, 1953, p. 27f; Haury, 1962, p.113; Hoebel, 1958, p. 188; Redfield, 1953, p. 5; White, 1959). Mas, o amaldiçoado ponto de vista tradicional a respeito do dilema dos povos caçadores é também pré-antropológico e extra-antropológico, ao mesmo tempo histórico e relativo ao contexto econômico mais amplo no qual opera a antropologia. Remonta à era em que Adam Smith escreveu ou a uma era em que ainda ninguém escrevia (1). Provavelmente, foi um dos primeiros preconceitos neolíticos, uma apreciação ideológica da capacidade dos caçadores de explorar as riquezas da terra, apropriada à tarefa histórica de privá-los dessas riquezas. Devemos tê-lo herdado dos descendentes de Jacob, que “espalharam-se pelo mundo, do Ocidente ao Oriente e ao Norte”, sem prejuízo de Esaú, que ra filho mais velho e hábil caçador, mas que numa cena famosa foi privado do direito de primogenitura. Opiniões correntes incorretas sobre a economia de caça e coleta, porém não precisam ser atribuídas ao etnocentrismo neolítico. O etnocentrismo burguês terá as mesmas atitudes. A economia de empresas, ema eterna armadilha ideológica da qual a antropologia econômica tem que escapar, promoverá as mesmas conclusões obscuras sobre a vida dos caçadores. Será mesmo tão paradoxal sustentar que os povos caçadores possuam uma economia afluente, apesar de sua pobreza absoluta? Embora ricamente dotadas, as sociedades capitalistas modernas consagram-se à proposição da escassez. O primeiro princípio dos povos mais ricos do mundo é a ineficiência de meios econômicos. O aparente Status material da economia não parece indício de perfeição; Alguma coisa têm que ser dita sobre o modo de organização econômica. (cf. Polanyi, 1947, 1957, 1959; Dalton, 1961). O sistema de mercado industrial institui a escassez de modo jamais visto em qualquer outra parte. Onde a produção e distribuição são organizadas através do comportamento dos preços, e todos os meios de vida dependem de ganhar e gastar, a insuficiência dos meios materiais torna-se o ponto de partida explícito e calculável de toda atividade econômica(2). O empresário é colocado frente a investimentos alternativos de um capital finito; o trabalhador (esperançosamente) frente as escolhas alternativas de emprego remunerado, e o consumidor... O consumo é dupla tragédia: o que se inicia com insuficiência terminara em privação. Ao mesmo tempo em que produz uma divisão internacional do trabalho, o mercado torna acessível um batalhão ofuscante de produtos: todas essas "coisas divinas" acessíveis ao homem - mas nunca todas ao seu alcance. A desgraça é que, nesse jogo de livre escolha do consumidor, toda aquisição é simultaneamente uma privação, pois toda compra de alguma coisa é a falta de alguma outra, em geral marginalmente menos desejável e em alguns detalhes mais desejável. (A questão é que se voc6e compra um automóvel, por exemplo, um Plymouth, você não pode comprar também um Ford - e concluo através dos comerciais comuns de televisão, que as privações impostas são mais do que puramente materiais(3).) A sentença bíblica de viver à custa de trabalho foi pronunciada contra nós . Escassez é a sentença decretada por nossa economia - e é também o axioma de nossa ciência econômica: a aplicação de meios escassos contra fins alternativos, conforme as circunstancias, para tirar a maior satisfação possível. E é precisamente a partir dessa vantagem que voltamos a olhar para os caçadores. Mas, se o homem moderno, com todas as suas vantagens tecnológicas, ainda não conseguiu os meios, que chance possui esse selvagem desprotegido, com seu insignificante arco e flecha? Tendo equipado o caçador com impulsos burgueses e ferramentas paleolíticas, julgamos sua situação desesperadora(4) Contudo a escassez não é propriedade intrínseca de meios técnicos. É relação entre meios e fins. Deveremos levar em consideração um objeto finito a possibilidade empírica de que os caçadores trabalham para sobreviver; e que arco e flecha são adequados para esse fim(5). Mas até agora, outras idéias, essas doenças endêmicas na teoria antropológica e na pratica etnográfica, conspiraram para impedir qualquer entendimento desta natureza. A disposição antropológica em exagerar a ineficiência dos caçadores, aparece notavelmente através do método de comparações particulares com economias neolíticas. Como Lowie destaca, os caçadores devem trabalhar muito mais para viver do que agricultores e criadores de animais (1946, p.13). Sobre este ponto, em particular, a antropologia evolucionista considerou necessário adotar teoricamente o tom normal de reprovação. Etnólos e arqueólogos tornaram-se revolucionários neolíticos, e em seu entusiasmo pela revolução nada pouparam para denunciar o Velho Regime (Idade da Pedra), Incluindo algum escândalo bem antigo. não foi a primeira vez que filósofos relegaram o mais antigo estágio da humanidade, mais à natureza do que à cultura ("Um homem que despende sua vida perseguindo animais, somente para matá-los para comer, ou mudando de um pedaço de terra para outro, está na verdade, ele próprio, vivendo como animal"; Braidwood, 1957, p. 122) . Com os povos caçadores assim depreciados, a antropologia tornou-se livre para louvar o Grande Salto Neolítico: um importante avanço tecnológico resultou em uma "disponibilidade de lazer através da libertação da procura de comida" ( Braidwood, 1952, p. 5; cf. Boas, 1940, p 285). Leslie White, em importante trabalho sobre a "Energia e a Evolução da Cultura", explicou que o neolítico gerou "grande avanço no desenvolvimento cultural... como conseqüência do grande aumento da quantidade de energia aproveitada e controlada per capita por anos através das artes agrícola e pastoril" (1949, p.372). White salientou o contraste na evolução mostrando o ESFORÇO HUMANO como a principal fonte de energia da cultura paleolítica, em oposição às plantas domesticadas e aos recursos animais da cultura neolítica. Essa determinação das fontes de energia permitiu uma avaliação deficiente do potencial termodinâmico dos povos caçadores - aquele desenvolvido pelo corpo humano: “recursos energéticos numa média de 1,20 HP (cavalos a vapor) per capita “ (1949, p. 369) - mesmo que pela eliminação do esforço humano da iniciativa cultural do neolítico, as pessoas parecem ter sido liberadas por algum artifício racional, que poupasse trabalho (plantas e animais domesticados). Mas, obviamente, a problemática de White é mal concebida. A principal energia mecânica acessível, tanto à cultura paleolítica como à cultura neolítica é aquela fornecida pelos seres humanos; em ambos os casos, igualmente transformada a partir de fontes de vegetais e animais de forma que, com raras exceções (o uso ocasional, direto, de energia não humana), a quantidade de energia aproveitada per capita/ao ano é a mesma nas economias paleolítica e neolítica - e regularmente constante na história humana até o advento da revolução industrial(6). Outra fonte especificamente antropológica de desagrado pelo paleolítico desenvolveu-se na pesquisa de campo, e na observação européia de caçadores e coletores, como os nativos australianos, os bosquímanos , os ona (b) e os yahgan ©. Tal contexto etnográfico tende a distorcer, de forma dupla, nosso entendimento da economia caçadora-coletora. Primeiro, permite oportunidades singulares para a ingenuidade. O ambiente remoto e exótico que se tornou o teatro cultural de modernos caçadores tem um efeito pouco favorável sobre os europeus para a avaliação de sua condição por estes últimos. Embora o deserto de Kalahari ou australiano não tenha importância para a agricultura ou para a experiência européia cotidiana, tornou-se fonte de curiosidade para o observador incauto “como alguém pode viver num lugar como esse”. A conclusão de que os nativos costumam somente ter existência simples, é prontamente reforçada por sua dieta incrivelmente variada (cf. Herskovits, 1958, citado acima). Normalmente, incluindo objetos julgados repulsivos e não comestíveis pelos europeus, a cozinha local presta-se à crença de que o povo está à beira da morte. Naturalmente, tal conclusão é encontrada com maior freqüência em relatos mais antigos do que nos recentes, em publicações de exploradores e missionários do que em monografias de antropólogos; mas, precisamente porque os relatórios de exploradores são mais antigos e mais restritos à condição do aborígine, reserva-lhes certo respeito. Obviamente , tal respeito tem que ser concedido com descrição. Deveria ser dada maior atenção a um homem como Sir George Grey (1841), cujas expedições nos anos de 1830 incluíram alguns dos distritos mais pobres da Austrália Ocidental, mas cuja rigorosa observação do povo do lugar obrigou-o a destruir as comunicações de seus colegas justamente sobre o desespero econômico. É erro muito comum, escreveu Grey, supor que os nativos da Austrália “possuem poucos meios de subsistência, ou são muitas vezes pressionados pela falta de comida”. Os erros de viajantes, nesse assunto, são muitos e “quase ridículos”: Em seus artigos, lamentam que os infortunados aborígines sejam obrigados, pela fome, a alimentar-se de certo tipos de comidas que encontram próximas as suas cabanas; considerando que, em muitos momentos, os artigos citados são justamente os que os nativos mais apreciam e que, na verdade, não são deficientes em sabor e nem em qualidades nutritivas. Para exprimir com clareza “a ignorância que prevaleceu a respeito dos hábitos e costumes desse povo em estado selvagem”, Grey lança mão de um exemplo digno de nota, uma citação de seu colega, o explorador capitão Sturt que, além de encontrar um grupo de aborígines engajados na coleta de grandes quantidades de “goma mimosa”, deduziu que, “as desgraçadas criaturas estavam reduzidas à miséria, sendo incapazes de procurar qualquer outro alimento, eram obrigados a coletar aquela mucilaginosa”. Sir George observa que a goma em questão é o artigo alimentício favorito na região; e na época de colheita proporciona a oportunidade de grande numero de pessoas se reunirem e acamparem, o que, em outras circuntâncias, não poderiam fazer. Conclui ele: “De modo geral, os nativos vivem bem; em alguns distritos pode ocorrer deficiência de alimentos em determinados períodos do ano, mas se esse for o caso, os distritos são abandonados. Entretanto é completamente impossível a um viajante ou a um nativo de outro local, julgar se um distrito proporciona ou não alimentos em abundância... Em seu próprio distrito, o nativo situa-se diferentemente; ele conhece exatamente o que a sua terra produz, a época certa para colher os vários produtos e os meios mais fáceis para obtê-los. De acordo com estas circunstancias, ele regula as visitas às diferentes partes de seu terreno de caça; e somente posso dizer, que sempre encontrei em suas cabanas, a maior das farturas” (Grey, 1841, vol.2, pp. 259-262, Grifo meu; Eyre, 1845, vol. 2, p 2.441) (7). Sir George , ao fazer essas felizes considerações, tomou cuidado especial para excluir o LUPEN PROLETARIAT aborígine, vivendo dentro e ao redor das cidades européias (cf. Eyre, 1845, vol. 2 pp. 150, 254-244). A exclusão é instrutiva. Ela evoca uma segunda fonte de concepções etnográficas errôneas: a antropologia dos caçadores é estudo amplamente anacrônico de ex-selvagens - inquérito sobre o cadáver de uma sociedade dirigidos pelos membros de outras. Como classe, os coletores de alimentos sobreviventes são pessoas deslocadas; representam o paleolítico privados de direitos civis ou de privilégios, ocupando habitats marginais, não típicos de seu modo de produção: santuários de uma era, colocados fora do raio de ação dos principais centros avançados da cultura, como para permitir certa prorrogação da marcha planetária de evolução cultural, pois são pobres demais para o interesse e competência de economias mais avançadas. Isso, deixando de lado os povos coletores situados favoravelmente, como os índios da costa noroeste, sobre cujo bem-estar (comparativamente) não há duvidas. Os caçadores remanescentes, banidos das melhores partes da terra, primeiro pela economia agrícola e depois pela economia industrial, usufruem oportunidades ecológicas menores do que a média do antigo paleolítico (8). Além do mais, a desintegração ocorrida nos dois últimos séculos de imperialismo europeu foi extraordinariamente violenta, de forma que muitas notas etnográficas que constituem o estoque dos antropólogos são produtos culturais adulterados. Relatos de exploradores e missionários, além de concepções etnocêntricas errôneas, podem estar falando de economias já destruídas (cf. Service, 1962). Os caçadores do Canadá Oriental, sobre os quais lemos nas relações dos jesuítas, estavam submetidos ao comercio de peles, no inicio do século XIX. O meio ambiente de outras tribos foi seletivamente saqueado pelos europeus antes que um relatório seguro sobre a produção indígena pudesse ser feito: os esquimós, que conhecemos, já não caçam baleias; os bosquímanos foram despojados da caça, os pinheiros dos shoshoni (d) foram derrubados para obtenção de madeira para construção... Se tais povos são descritos agora como miseráveis, são seus “magros e incertos” recursos naturais uma indicação da condição aborígine - ou do encarceramento colonial(9)? Só recentemente começaram a ser difundia as imensas implicações (e problemas) para a interpretação evolucionistas surgidas desse confinamento global (Lee e Devore, 1968). O atual ponto de importância é este: as características atuais dos caçadores representam mais esforço supremo do que prova nítida de suas capacidades produtivas. Os relatos seguintes de suas performance revelam-se, portanto, mais extraordinários. UMA ESPÉCIE DE ABUNDANCIA MATERIAL Considerando a pobreza em que teoricamente vivem os povos caçadores e coletores, torna-se surpresa o fato de que os bosquímanos que vivem em Kalahari gozem de “uma espécie de abundancia material”, pelo menos no domínio das coisas utilizadas cotidianamente, excluindo alimentos e agua: “Assim que os KUNG tiverem maior contato com os europeus - e isso já acontece - eles sentirão mais profundamente a necessidade de nossas coisas e desejarão e necessitarão mais e mais. Já se sentem mal sem roupa, quando estão entre estrangeiros vestidos. Mas, na própria vida, e com os próprios artefatos, são relativamente livres de pressões materiais. Exceto para comida e agua (importante exceções!), de que os NYAE KUNG têm apenas o mínimo necessário a julgar por sua aparência, pois são todos magros, ainda que não macilentos - todos têm o que necessitam ou podem fazer o que necessitam, pois cada homem faz as coisas que os homens fazem e cada mulher, as coisas que as mulheres fazem... Eles vivem numa espécie de abundancia material porque adaptam seus utensílios aos materiais que existem em abundancia à sua volta e que qualquer pessoa pode obter livremente (madeira, bambus, ossos para armas e implementos, fibras para cordas, mato para abrigos) ou materiais que são pelo menos suficientes para as necessidades da população... Os KUNG poderiam sempre obter mais ovos de ema, conchas como contas para serem usadas ou comerciadas; mas buscam somente para cada mulher ter uma dúzia ou mais de conchas recipientes para água - tudo o que ela pode carregar - e um bom número de ornamentos feitos de contas. Em sua vida de caça/coleta nômade, viajando de uma fonte de alimento à outra, através das estações, sempre indo de um lado para o outro, entre a comida e a água, levam crianças e pertences. Com bastante quantidade da maioria dos materiais, para substituir os artefatos quando necessário, os KUNG não desenvolveram meios de armazenagem permanente, e não necessitam ou não desejaram sobrecarregar-se com excedentes ou duplicatas. Não desejam nem mesmo levar um exemplar de cada coisa. Eles emprestam o0 que não possuem. Com essa facilidade, não entesourariam, e a acumulação de objetos não fica associada ao status (Marshall, 1961, pp. 243-244, grifo meu)”. A análise da produção dos povos caçadores-coletores é vantajosamente dividida em duas esferas, como fez a Sra. Marshall. Comida e agua são certamente “exceções importantes”, que melhor seriam examinadas separadamente. Quanto ao resto, o setor de não subsistência, o que aqui foi dito sobre os bosquímanos aplica-se de modo geral e em detalhes aos caçadores de Klahari ao Labrador - ou à Tierra-del-Fuego, onde o relatório de Gusinde sobre os Yahgan, diz que a aversão desses indígenas pela posse de mais uma cópia de cada utensílio necessário, “uma indicação de autoconfiança”. Nossos fueguinos, diz ele, “obtém e fazem seus implementos com pouco esforço (1961, p. 213) “(10). As necessidades do povo são facilmente satisfeitas na esfera dos bens não-alimentares. Em parte, tal “abundancia material” , depende da facilidade de produção e, em parte, tal “abundancia material”, depende da facilidade de produção e, em parte, da simplicidade da tecnologia e da democracia da propriedade. Os produtos são rústicos: de pedra, osso, madeira, couro - materiais estes, que “existem em abundancia à sua volta”. Como regra, nem a extração de matérias-primas, nem sua elaboração envolvem grande esforço. O acesso aos recursos naturais é tipicamente direto - “livre acesso para qualquer um” - mesmo a posse das ferramentas necessárias, sendo geral, e o conhecimento das habilidades exigidas, comum. A divisão do trabalho igualmente simples, predominando a divisão do trabalho por sexo. Acrescente-se o costume liberal da partilha, pelo qual os caçadores são particularmente famosos, e todas as pessoas podem freqüentemente participar da prosperidade geral, tal como ela se apresenta. Mas naturalmente, “como ela se apresenta”: esta “prosperidade” se apóia sobre um nível de vida objetivamente baixo. É crucial que quantidades normais de bens de consumo (bem como o numero de consumidores) sejam colocadas culturalmente em lugar modesto. Poucas pessoas sentem-se satisfeitas com um numero reduzido de objetos fáceis de produzir: escassas peças de roupas, e habitações precárias na maioria das regiões climáticas (11); mais alguns ornamentos, pederneiras de reserva e várias outras coisas, como as “peças de quartzo, que os doutores nativos tiram de seus pacientes” (Grey, 1841, vol. 2. P. 226); e finalmente as sacolas de couro nas quais as esposas fiéis carregam tudo isso, “a riqueza do selvagens australiano” (p. 266). Para a maioria dos caçadores, essa afluência sem abundancia na esfera dos produtos não alimentares não precisa ser contestada. A questão mais importante é: por que eles se contentam com tão poucos bens? Porque para eles se trata de uma política, “questão de princípio”, como diz Gusinde (1961, p.2), e não questão de infortúnio. Sem desejo, não há falta. Mas, não terão os caçadores tão pouca exigência de bens materiais por se encontrarem escravizados na busca de alimentos que “exige a máxima energia de um numero máximo de pessoas”, não tendo tempo ou força para providenciar outros confortos? Ao contrário, alguns etnógrafos provam que a busca de alimento é tão bem sucedida que na metade do tempo as pessoas parecem não saber o que fazer. Por outro lado a mobilidade, maior ou menor, segundo os casos, é condição para o êxito dessa tarefa, mas sempre suficiente para depreciar rapidamente as satisfações de propriedade. Na verdade, pode-se dizer, a riqueza do caçador é uma carga. Como observa Gusinde, em sua condição de vida, os bens podem tornar-se “dolorosamente opressivos”, quanto mais longe tenham que ser transportados. Certos coletores de alimentos possuem canoas, e uns poucos possuem trenós puxados por cachorros; mas, a maioria de carrega nas costas tudo o que possui, e carrega somente aquilo que pode confortavelmente agüentar. Ou talvez, somente o que as mulheres possam carregar: muitas vezes, os homens ficam livres para reagir imediatamente à oportunidade súbita de fazer uma caça ou à necessidade repentina de defesa. Como escreveu Owen Lattimore, em contexto não tão diferente, “nômade puro é nômade pobre”. Mobilidade e propriedade são contraditórios. Que a riqueza logo se torna mais sobrecarga do que boa coisa é visível mesmo para alguém de fora. Laurens van der Post foi apanhado em contradição quando de preparava para despedir-se de seus selvagens amigos bosquímanos: “O assunto dos presentes deu-nos vários momentos de ansiedade. Ficamos humilhados de perceber quão pouco poderíamos dar aos bosquímanos. Quase tudo parecia tornar a vida mais difícil para eles, aumentando a confusão e o peso de sua rotina diária. Eles mesmos, não possuem, praticamente, nada: uma correia de couro, um cobertor de pele e uma sacola de couro. Nada havia que não pudessem juntar em um minuto. Envolver em suas mantas e carregar em seus ombros durante uma jornada de mil milhas. Não tinham senso de posse” (1959, p. 276) Necessidade tão óbvia para o visitante ocasional deve ser de segunda natureza para o povo em questão. A modéstia de exigências materiais é institucionalizada : torna-se fato cultural positivo, expresso numa variedade de arranjos econômicos. Lloyd Warner, falando sobre os Murgin (e), relata por exemplo, que a possibilidade de transportar é valor decisivo no esquema local dos objetos. Em geral, produtos pequenos são melhores do que os grandes. Na análise final, prevalecerá “o meio relativo de transporte do artigo”, determinando até sua disposição, acima da relativa escassez ou custo de trabalho. Porque o “valor final”, escreveu Warner, é a liberdade de movimento. E Warner atribui a este “desejo de ser livre da carga e responsabilidade dos objetos que interfiram na existência itinerante da sociedade o ‘sentido subdesenvolvido de propriedade’ dos Murgins e sua ‘falta de interesse em desenvolver seu equipamento técnico’”(1964, pp. 136 - 137). Aqui está portanto, outra “peculiaridade” econômica - não direi que é geral, mas talvez seja explicada tanto pela instrução higiênica errônea, como por uma indiferença deliberada pela acumulação material: pelo menos, alguns caçadores manifestam notável tendência para serem relaxados a respeito de suas posses. Demonstram uma certa indiferença que seria própria de pessoa que já dominou os problemas da produção: em todo caso, ela enlouqueceria um europeu. “Eles não sabem como cuidar de seus pertences. ninguém sonha em colocá-los em ordem, dobrá-los, lavá-los e secá-los, pendurando-os ou empilhando-os. Se estão procurando alguma coisa específica , remexem descuidadamente a insignificante confusão reinante dentro das pequenas cestas. Os objetos maiores, que são empilhados aos montes na cabana, são puxados para cá e para lá, sem nenhuma consideração pelos danos que possam sofrer. O observador europeu tem a impressão de que esses índios (yahgan) não dão nenhum valor a seus utensílios, e que esqueceram completamente o esforço que estes exigiram para ser fabricados (12). Na verdade, ninguém se apega a suas poucas coisas e bens móveis, que são freqüentemente perdidos, mas que são, também, facilmente substituídos... O índio não se preocupa nem mesmo com a proteção, quando assim poderia fazer. Da mesma forma, um europeu balançaria negativamente a cabeça diante da indiferença ilimitada desses índios, que arrastam no barro compacto ou abandonam à destruição imediata pelas crianças e cachorros, objetos novos em folha, tecidos preciosos, provisões frescas e outras coisas valiosas... Coisas caras que lhes são dadas, são guardadas por poucas horas longe da curiosidade dos outros, após o que são deixadas imprudentemente a deteriorar-se no barro ou na agua. Quanto menos possuam, mais confortavelmente podem viajar, e o que se estragou, ocasionalmente é substituído. Por isso, são completamente indiferentes a qualquer posse material (Gusinde, 1961, pp. 86-87). Alguém arriscaria dizer que o caçador é um “homem não-econômico”. Pelo menos no que diz respeito a bens não alimentares ele é o oposto daquela caricatura-modelo imortalizada em qualquer Princípios Gerais da Economia, pagina 1. Seus desejos são poucos, e seus meios (em relação) são abundantes. Conseqüentemente, ele é “relativamente livre de preocupações materiais”, “não possui qualquer sentimento de posse”; tem “senso embrionário de propriedade”; é “completamente indiferente a qualquer pressão material”; manifesta “falta de interesse” para desenvolver seu equipamento tecnológico. Nessa relação dos caçadores com produtos profanos, há um ponto nítido e importante. Da perspectiva interna da economia, parece errado dizer que seus desejos são “restritos”, os desejos “reprimidos” ou mesmo que a noção de riqueza é “limitada”. Tais frases implicam sugerir um Homem Econômico (“Economic Man”), e luta do caçador com sua própria natureza profunda, que é finalmente subjugada por voto cultural de pobreza. As palavras implicam em renuncia de poder aquisitivo que na verdade não foi desenvolvido, uma supressão de desejos que nunca vieram à tona. Como disse Marcel Mauss - o Homem Econômico é construção burguesa - “não depois de nós, mas antes, como o bem moral”. Não que os caçadores e coletores tenham refreado seus “impulsos materiais”; simplesmente nunca os instituíram. “Além disso, se é grande dádiva, ver-se livre de um grande inimigo, nossos selvagens ( montaignais(f) ) são felizes, porque os dois tiranos que propiciam o inferno e a tortura para muitos de nossos europeus, não reinam em suas grandes florestas - quero dizer , a ambição e a avareza... como se contentam com uma vida simples, nenhum deles se entrega ao demônio para adquirir riqueza” (LeJeune, 1897, p.231). Somos inclinados a conceber os caçadores e coletores como pobres porque não possuem nada; talvez seja melhor, por essa razão, pensar neles como livres. “suas posses materiais, extremamente limitadas, livram-nos de toda preocupação com necessidades diárias e permitem que usufruam da vida” (Gusinde, 1961, p.1). SUBSISTÊNCIA Quando Herskovits escreveu sua Antropologia Econômica (1958), era uma prática antropológica comum considerar os Bosquímanos ou os nativos australianos como “exemplo clássico de um povo cujos recursos econômicos são os mais escassos”, tao precariamente situados que “somente uma atividade muito intensa torna possível a sobrevivência”. Hoje, a compreensão “clássica” pode ser facilmente rebatida - com base principalmente em testemunhos sobre esses dois grupos .Pode-se, em usa defesa, dizer que os coletores e caçadores trabalham menos do que nós; e mais do que trabalho contínuo, a coleta de alimentos é intermitente, o descanso abundante; e existe maior quantidade de sono no tempo diário per capita /anual, do que em qualquer outra condição social. Algumas das provas substanciais sobre a Austrália aparecem em fontes mais antigas, mas temos sorte especial de ter, atualmente o material quantitativo coletado pela “American Australian Scientific Expedition to Arnhem Land”, Em 1948. Essas surpreendentes informações, Publicadas em 1960, devem provocar algumas revisões nos relatos australianos de há mais de um século, e talvez revisão de um período ainda maior do pensamento antropológico. A pesquisa chave foi pesquisa elaborada por McCarthy e McArthur (1960) a respeito dos povos coletores e caçadores, complementando pela análise de McArthur a respeito dos efeitos nutricionais. A conclusão obvia e imediata é de que as pessoas não trabalham muito. O tempo médio diário por pessoa usado na apropriação e preparo de comida era de 4 ou 5 horas. Além disso, ininterruptamente. A busca de subsistência era bastante intermitente. Parava-se por um tempo, assim que as pessoas já tivessem obtido o suficiente para dado período, o que lhes deixava bastante tempo livre. Tanto no setor de subsistência como em outros, nos encontramos claramente frente a uma economia de objetivos específicos, limitados. Pela caça e coleta, esses objetivos tendem a se realizar irregularmente, de forma que o padrão de trabalho se torna errático. No caso, há uma terceira característica da caça e da coleta, não imaginada pelo senso comum: esses australianos parecem subutilizar suas possibilidades econômicas objetivas, em vez de usar até o limite maximo o trabalho e recursos disponíveis. A quantidade de comida, colhida em um dia, por qualquer um desses grupos, poderia em caso ser aumentada. Embora para as mulheres, a busca de alimentos fosse trabalho diário e ininterrupto, elas descansavam com freqüência, e não gastavam todas as horas do dia buscando e preparando alimentos. A natureza do trabalho de coleta de alimentos dos homens era mais esporádica; e se tinham boas colheitas em determinado dia, normalmente descansavam no dia seguinte... Talvez inconscientemente pesem, de um lado, a vantagem de maiores suprimentos de comida, e de outro, o esforço envolvido na colheita; talvez decidam o que consideram ser o suficiente, e quando uma vez colhida essa quantidade param (McArthur, 1960, p. 92). Segue-se, em quarto lugar, o fato de que a economia não exigia grandes esforços físicos. O diário dos investigadores indica que a população ainda em ritmo; somente uma única vez um caçador foi descrito com “totalmente exausto” (McCarthy e McArthur, 1960). Os habitantes de Arnhen Land tampouco consideram a tarefa de subsistência onerosa. “Certamente não consideravam como trabalho ingrato a ser realizado o mais depressa possível, nem mal necessário a ser adiado o maximo possível (McArthur, 1960)(14). Neste sentido, e também em relação à sua subutilização dos recursos econômicos, é preciso notar que os caçadores de Arnhem Land não pareciam contentes com uma “existência simples”. Como outros australianos (cf. Worsley, 1961), eles tornaram-se insatisfeitos com a alimentação invariável; parte de tempo parece ter sido gasto na procura da diversidade, além de mera suficiência (McCarthy e McArthur, 1960). Em todo caso, a dieta dos caçadores de Arnhem Land era adequada - de acordo com os padrões do “National Research Council of America”. Finalmente o que diz o estudo de Arnhem Land sobre a famosa questão do lazer? Parece que os caçadores e coletores podem permitir-se liberações das tarefas econômicas. O grupo de Fish-Creek (13) mantinha virtualmente, em tempo integral, um artesão, um homem de 35 ou 40 anos, cuja especialidade real parece, todavia, ter sido a vadiagem. Ele não ia caçar com os homens, mas um dia obteve boa quantidade de peixes. Às vezes, entrava no mato para conseguir favos de mel. Wilira era uma artesão perito que consertava lanças e atiradores de lança; fazia cachimbos e gaitas de sopro, e habilmente colocava cabos em machadinhas de pedra (a pedidos); além dessas ocupações, gastava maior parte do tempo conversando, comendo e dormindo (McCarthy e McArthur, 1960). Wilira não era totalmente excepcional. Muito do tempo poupado pelos caçadores de Arnhend era, literalmente, tempo perdido, consumido em descansar e dormir. A principal alternativa ao trabalho era dormir. Além do tempo (a maior parte entre as atividades definidas e a de cozinha) gasto em relações com os outros , conversas, mexericos, algumas horas do dia eram reservadas para o descanso e o sono. Se os homens ficavam na aldeia, em geral descansavam cerca de uma hora e meia depois do almoço e algumas vezes até mais. Também após retornarem da pesca ou da caça, tiravam uma soneca, logo depois de chegar ou enquanto a caça estava sendo cozida. Em Hemple Bay, os homens dormiam se chegassem cedo, mas não caso de chegarem depois das 4 horas da tarde. Quando ficavam na aldeia o dia todo, dormiam em horas variadas, e sempre depois do almoço. As mulheres, quando coletando alimento na floresta, pareciam descansar mais do que os homens. Se ficavam na aldeia todo o dia, também dormiam em horas variadas, às vezes durante bastante tempo (McCarthy e McArthur, 1960). A deficiência dos habitantes de Arnhem Land em “construir cultura”, não é causada estritamente por falta de tempo. Provém da ociosidade. Isso para os caçadores e coletores de Arnhem Land. Semelhantes economicamente aos caçadores australianos, segundo Herkovits, os bosquímanos têm condições semelhantes como se vê em dois relatórios excelentes e recentes de Richard Lee (Lee, 1968; 1969). A pesquisa de Lee é digna de atenção especial, não somente por dizer respeito aos bosquímanos, mas, especificamente à seção dobe dos bosquímanos KUNG, vizinhos dos NYAE NYAE, sobre cuja subsistência - em contexto diferente de “abundancia material” - a Sra. Marshall fez importantes restrições. Os dobe ocupam uma área em Botswana onde os bosquímanos Kung viveram pelo mínimo uma centena de anos, e de onde começam agora a sofrer pressões para sair (entretanto, o metal era utilizado pelos dobe desde 1880-90). Foi realizado uma pesquisa intensiva a respeito da produção de subsistência em um período de seca, com uma população (41 pessoas) próxima da media desses povoamentos. As Observações estenderam-se por mais quatro semanas, durante julho e agosto de 1964, em um período de transição de uma estação do ano mais favorável para uma menos favorável; conseqüentemente, ao que parece, bastante representativa da média das dificuldades de subsistência. Lee encontrou na região dos dobe, “surpreendente riqueza de vegetação”, apensar do baixo índice pluviométrico anual. Os recursos alimentícios eram “tanto variados quanto abundantes”, particularmente as “nozes mangetti” de alto valor energético “tão abundantes que milhões de nozes apodreciam no solo anualmente, por não serem colhidas” (todas as referencias “in” Lee, 1969)(15). Seu relatório a respeito do tempo despendido na coleta de alimentos é surpreendentemente próximo das observações de Arnhem Land. As cifras sobre os bosquímanos significam que o trabalho de um homem, na caça e na coleta de alimentos, sustentaria quatro ou cinco pessoas. A coleta de alimentos, tomada em valor nominal, é mais eficiente do que a agricultura francesa até a II Guerra Mundial, quando mais de 20% da população era responsável pela alimentação do restante. Evidentemente, a comparação é forçada, mas não deixa de ser surpreendente. No total da população de bosquímanos que viviam em espaços livres, Lee calculou que 61,3% (152 de 248) eram efetivamente produtores de alimentos; o restante era muito jovem ou muito velho para dar contribuição significativa. No local examinado, 65% eram “ativos”. Assim sendo, a relação de produtores de comida com a população geral é, na verdade, de 3:5 ou 2:3. Mas, estes 65% de pessoas “trabalhavam 36% do tempo e 35% das pessoas não trabalhavam nada” (Lee, 1969). Isso significa que cada trabalhador adulto chega a atingir cerca de dois dias e meio de trabalho por semana (“em outras palavras, cada produtor individual mantém a si próprio (ele ou ela), e a seus dependentes e ainda possui 3 ½ a 5 ½ dias disponíveis para outra atividades”). Um “dia de trabalho”, era cerca de 6 horas; por isso, a semana de trabalho dos dobe era , aproximadamente, de 15 horas, ou uma média de 2 horas e 9 minutos por dia. Entretanto, esses cálculos, mesmo que inferiores que o padrão de Arnhem Land, excluem o tempo de cozinhar a comida e preparar os implementos. Provavelmente, as condições do trabalho de subsistência dos bosquímanos são muito próximas das dos nativos australianos. Como os australianos, os bosquímanos passam o tempo em que não trabalham descansando ou em atividades de lazer. Mais uma vez pode-se detectar o ritmo paleolítico característico de um ou dois dias de trabalho e um ou dois dias de folga - o ultimo passado ao acaso na aldeia. Embora a coleta de alimentos seja a atividade produtiva principal, Lee escreve que, “a maior parte do tempo das pessoas ( quatro ou cinco dias por semana) é gasta em outras atividades como o descanso na aldeia ou a visita a outras aldeias” (Lee, 1969). Em um dia, uma mulher coleta comida suficiente para alimentar a família durante três dias, e o resto do tempo gasta descansando na aldeia, fazendo enfeites, visitando outros locais ou entretendo visitantes de outras aldeias. Para cada dia passado em casa, os trabalhos de rotina, como cozinhar, apanhar nozes, buscar lenha e buscar água ocupam de uma a três horas de seu tempo. Esse ritmo de trabalho e descanso constantes é mantido ao longo do ano. Os caçadores tendem a trabalhar mais freqüentemente do que as mulheres, mas seu esquema de trabalho é irregular. É comum um homem caçar avidamente durante uma semana e então não caçar mais nada durante duas ou três semanas. Dado que a caça é atividade imprevisível e sujeita a controle mágico, os caçadores passam, algumas vezes, por um período de má sorte, e então param de caçar durante um mês ou mais. Durante esses períodos, as atividades principais dos homens são as visitas, os divertimentos e especialmente a dança (1969). A alimentação diária per capita produzida pelos bosquímanos dobe era de 2.140 calorias. Entretanto, levando em consideração o peso do corpo, as atividades habituais e a composição por sexo e idade da população de dobe, Lee estima que tal população exigia somente 1.975 calorias pe capita. Provavelmente, parte do excedente em alimentos era dado aos cachorros, que comem o que lhes deixam as pessoas. “Pode ser tirada uma conclusão, a de que os bosquímanos não levam uma existência abaixo dos padrões mínimos, ameaçados pela fome, como comumente de supõe” (1969). Tomados isoladamente, os relatos sobre Arnhem Land e sobre os Bosquímanos representam um ataque desconcertante, mas não decisivo, sobre a posição teórica comumente aceita. Artificial na construção, o estudo anterior, em particular, é sensatamente considerado equivocado. Mas, o testemunho da expedição de Arnhem Land é, em muitos pontos, repetido em observações feitas em outros lugares da Austrália, bem como em outros lugares do mundo dos povos caçadores-coletores. Muitas evidencias sobre os australianos datam do século XIX, algumas de observadores argutos, cuidadosos em fazer exceção ao aborígine em contato como europeu, pois seu suprimento de alimentos é restrito, e em muitos casos são impedidos de usar as nascentes de água, que são os centros de melhores terrenos para a caça” (Spencer e Gillen, 1899). A situação é clara também para as áreas bem irrigadas do sudeste da Austrália. Lá os aborigines tinham o privilégio de oferta de peixe tão abundante e fácil que um colonizador dos tempos vitorianos, dos anos 1840, mostrava curiosidade em saber “como aquele povo sábio conseguia passar o tempo antes que meu destacamento chegasse e os ensinasse a fumar” (Curr, 1965). Pelo menos, o ato de fumar resolveu o problema econômico - não ter nada pra fazer: “uma vez adquirido o novo hábito, tudo se tornou fácil; suas horas de folga eram divididas entre usar cachimbo para seus verdadeiros fins e pedir meu fumo”. Um pouco mais seriamente, o velho colonizador procurou estimar a quantidade de tempo gasto na caça e na coleta pelo povo do então distrito de Porto Phillip. As mulheres ficavam fora da aldeia, cerca de seis horas por dia, em expedições de coleta, “metade do tempo gasto ociosamente à sombra das arvores ou em volta do fogo”; os homens saíam para a caça depois das mulheres e retornavam quase ao mesmo tempo que estas (p.118). Curr achou assim a comida obtida de “qualidade indiferente”, embora de “fácil obtenção”; as seis horas do dia “suficientes” para aquele propósito; na verdade, o país “poderia ter sustentado duas vezes o numero de negros que nele encontramos” (p. 120). Comentários muito semelhantes foram feitos por outro veterano, Clement Hodgkinson, ao escrever sobre ambiente análogo, no nordeste de New South Wales. Poucos minutos de pesca proporcionariam o suficiente para alimentar “toda a tribo” (Hodgkinson, 1845; cf. Hiatt, 1965). “na verdade, por toda a extensão do país, ao longo da costa oriental, os negros nunca sofreram a falta de comida, como compacidamente supunham alguns escritores” (Hodgkinson, !845). Mas as populações que ocupavam as partes mais férteis da Austrália, notadamente no sudeste, não foram incorporadas ao estereótipo atual do aborígine. Foram logo liquidadas(16). O relacionamento dos europeus com os “companheiros negros” era de conflito pelas riquezas do continente; muito pouco foi poupado do processo de destruição para luxo da contemplação. No caso, a consciência etnográfica poderia somente herdar parcos resíduos: principalmente grupos do interior, principalmente povos do deserto, principalmente os Arunta. Não que estes estejam em má situação - normalmente “sua vida não é de forma alguma pobre ou muito difícil” ( Spencer e Gillen, 1899)(17). Mas em termos numéricos ou adaptação ecológica, as tribos centrais não podem ser consideradas típicas dos nativos australianos (cf. Meggit. 1964). O seguinte quadro da economia indígena, fornecido por John Edward Eyre, que cruzou a costa sul e penetrou na cordilheira de Flinder, bem como residiu por pouco tempo no rico distrito de Murray, tem o direito de ser, mínimo, reconhecido como representativo: “Na maior parte da Nova Holanda, onde não existem colonizadores europeus, e sempre se pode encontrar agua, o nativo não experimenta qualquer tipo de dificuldade em obter alimentação suficiente durante todo o ano. É verdade que o caráter de sua alimentação varia com a mudança da estação e com a formação da região que habita, mas raramente acontece que qualquer estação do ano ou qualquer tipo de terra não lhe proporcione alimentos, tanto de origem animal com vegetal... Desses artigos principalmente alimentícios, muitos não só são encontrados em abundancia, ms também em tais quantidades nas estações apropriadas, que proporcionam durante largo período de tempo, meios suficientes de subsistência a várias centenas de nativos congregados em dado local... Na maior parte da costa, e nos grandes rios interiores, peixes dos mais variados tipos são obtidos em grandes quantidades... No Lago Vitória... observei seiscentos nativos acampados juntos, todos eles vivendo dos peixes que o lago lhes proporcionava, com a contemplação talvez, de folhas de mesembriantemo (g). Não percebi qualquer escassez quando entrei em contato com eles... Em Moorunde, quando o Murray inunda a planície, os camarões de agua doce abrem caminho até a superfície do solo... em tais quantidades que vi quatrocentos nativos vivendo deles durante semanas, enquanto que o numero que estragava ou que era jogado fora poderia sustentar mais quatrocentos... Um suprimento ilimitado de peixes era também possível de ser obtido no Murray, nos inícios do mês de dezembro... o numero de peixes obtido.. em poucas horas era inacreditável... Outro tipo favorito de comida, e igualmente abundante em dada estação do ano, na região oriental do continente, é uma espécie de mariposa que os nativos procuram nas cavidades e buracos das montanhas de certa localidade... Os caules, folhas e galhos de um tipo de agrião, colhido em uma dada estação do ano... forneciam uma oferta de alimentos muito apreciados e inexauríveis, para um numero ilimitado de nativos... Existem muitos outros tipos de comidas entre os nativos, igualmente abundante e tão úteis como os que descrevi” (Eyre, 1845). Tanto Eyre como Sir George Grey, Cuja opinião otimista sobre a economia indigena já assinalei (“Eu sempre encontrei a maior das farturas em suas cabanas”), realizam estimativas especificas em diárias, do trabalho de subsistência dos australianos (no caso de Grey, estão incluídos habitantes de regiões bastante indesejaveis da Australia Ocidental). O testemunho desses cavalheiros e exploradores está estritamente de acordo com as médias de Arnhem Land, obtidas por McArthur e McCarthy. Grey afirma que “em todas estações normais” (isto é, quando as pessoas não estão confinadas em suas cabanas devido ao mau tempo) “podem obter em duas ou três horas, uma oferta de alimentos suficiente para o dia todo; mas seu costume habitual é perambular indolentemente de local para local, colhendo comida vagarosamente, como se estivessem passeando” (1841, grifo meu). Do mesmo modo, Eyre afirma: ”Em quase todas as partes do continente que visitei, se a presença do europeu não havia destruído seus meios originais de subsistência, os nativos podiam normalmente, em três ou quatro horas, obter comida suficiente para um dia, sem trabalho e sem fadiga” (1845, grifo meu) Além disso, a mesma descontinuidade no trabalho de subsistência relatada por McArthur e McCarthy, o padrão de alternancia de trabalho e sono, é repetida em observações posteriores e anteriores a respeito de todo o continente (Eyre, 1845; Bulmer, “in” Smyth, 1878; Mathew, 1910, Spencer e Gilllen, 1899, Hiatt, 1910). Basedow considerou isso como um ato comum do aborígine: “Quando seu trabalho está correndo bem, a caça está assegurada, e a água acessível, o aborigene torna a vida mais fácil possível; e deve parecer até mesmo preguiçoso ao forasteiro” (1925) (18). Enquanto isso, na África, os hadza desfrutam de um bem-estar comparável a este, com encargo de ocupações de subsistência não mais pesado, em horas diárias, que o ds bosquímanos ou o dos aborígines australianos (Woodburn, 1968). Vivendo em área de “excepcional abundancia” de animais, e oferta regular de vegetais(nas proximidades do Lago Eyasi), os hadza parecem muito mais interessados nos jogos de sorte do que na sorte de caçar. Especialmente, durante a longa estação de seca, passam a maior parte do dia jogando consecutivamente, talvez somente para perder as pontas de metal de suas fechas, que necessitam em outras horas para as grandes caçadas. De qualquer modo, muitos homens estão “ completamente despreparados e incapazes de caçar grandes animais mesmo que possuam as flechas necessárias”. Woodburn diz que são apenas pequena minoria caçadores ativos de grandes animais, e se as mulheres são mais assíduas no trabalho da coleta de alimentos, ainda assim o fazem em compasso vagaroso, e sem trabalho prolongado. Os hadza, apesar dessa indiferença, e de cooperação econômica limitada, “ não obstante conseguem comida suficiente sem esforço demasiado”. Woodburn apresenta essa “ aproximação bastante tosca” do trabalho de subsistência necessario: “ Durante o ano, de maneira geral, provavelmente a média de menos de duas horas diárias é gasta na obtenção de comida”. O interessante é que os hadza, instruídos pela vida e não pela antropologia, rejeitam a revolução neolítica de forma a proteger seu lazer. Muito embora rodeados de agricultores, até recentemente recusavam-se a intervir na agricultura, “ principalmente em solos que envolvessem muito trabalho” (19). Nisso, são parecidos com os bosquímanos, que respondem a questão neolítica com outra : “Por que plantaríamos, se existem tantas nozes mongomongo no mundo?” (Lee, 1968). Além disso, Woodburn teve a impressão, embora ainda inconsistente, de que os hadza, na verdade, gastam menos energia, e provavelmente menos tempo em obter alimentos do que seus vizinhos agricultores da África Oriental (1968)(20). Mudando de continente mas não de conteúdo, o desempenho econômico vacilante de povos caçadores da América do Sul também poderia parecer “disposição natural” incurável ao forasteiro europeu: ... os yamana não são capazes de trabalhar diariamente e continuamente, para desapontamento de muitos fazendeiros e empregadores europeus, para quem trabalham freqüentemente. Seu trabalho se dá por autos e baixos, e nesses esforços ocasionais podem desenvolver energia considerável durante certo tempo. Entretanto, depois disso, demonstram desejar longo descanso por um período incalculável de tempo, durante o qual permanecem sem fazer nada, sem demonstrar estarem muito fadigados... É obvio que repetidas irregularidades desse tipo fazem o empregador europeu desanimar, mas o indígena não pode ajudá-lo nisso, É esta sua disposição natural (Gusinde,1961) (21). 1.Por fim, a atitude dos caçadores diante da introdução da agricultura, leva-nos a alguns fatos sobre o modo de se relacionarem com a coleta de alimentos. Mais uma vez, nos aventuramos aqui. No domínio interno da economia, uma região algumas vezes subjetiva e sempre difícil de ser entendida na qual, além do mais, os povos caçadores parecem deliberadamente sobrecarregar nossa compreensão com costumes tão curiosos que provocam a interpretação extrema de que ou esses povos são tolos ou realmente nada têm com que se preocupar. O primeiro caso seria dedução verdadeira e lógica, partindo da negligência dos caçadores, com base nas premissa de que sua condição econômica é critica. Por outro lado, se a vida é ganha com facilidade, se é possível normalmente ter-se sucesso, então a aparente imprudência dos povos não pode aparecer como tal por muito tempo. Karl Polanyi, falando sobre o desenvolvimento, sem paralelo, da economia de mercado, e de sua institucionalização da escassez, disse que “nossa dependência animal de comida foi desnudada, permitiu-se ao temor da inanição corre livremente. Nossa escravidão humilhante à matéria, que todas as culturas humanas se destinam a mitigar, foi deliberadamente tornada mais rigorosa” (1947). Mas, nossos problemas não são os problemas deles, dos povos caçadores e coletores. Mais propriamente, uma riqueza primitiva colore seus sistemas econômicos, uma confiança na abundanciados recursos naturais mais do que o desespero diante da inadequação dos meios humanos. Quero dizer que artifícios pagãos que poderiam parecer estranhos tornam-se compreensíveis pela confiança dos povos, confiança que é atributo humano razoável de uma economia em geral bem sucedida (22). Consideremos o movimento crônico dos caçadores de um local para o outro. Esse nomadismo, muitas vezes tomado por nós como sinal de mortificação, é empreendido por eles com certo abandono. Smyth relata que os aborígines de Victória, são via de regra “viajantes preguiçosos. Eles não têm motivos que os induzam a apressar os movimentos. Geralmente, começam a ornada no fim da manhã e há muitas interrupções pelo caminho” (1878, grifo meu). O bondoso Pere Biard, em ser “Relation”, de 1616, depois de uma descrição entusiasmada dos alimentos acessíveis aos micmac em cada estação ( “Nem Salomão tinha mansão melhor ordenada e provida de alimentos”) segue no mesmo estilo: De modo a desfrutar inteiramente de sua sorte, nosso silvícola inicia a caminhada para diferentes locais com tanto prazer como se estivesse a passeio ou em excursão? Faz isso, facilmente, através do uso hábil de grandes cancãs convenientes... tão rapidamente rema que sem qualquer esforço pode se fazer trinta ou quarenta léguas num dia; e no entanto dificilmente vemos os selvagens viajarem nessa velocidade, pois seus dias são apenas passatempo. Nunca se apressam. Muito diferente de nós, que não podemos fazer nada sem pressa e preocupação... (Biard, 1897). Os caçadores, certamente, abandonam as aldeias porque as fontes de alimentos se esgotam na vizinhança. Mas, ver nesse nomadismo mera fuga da fome, é somente ver a metade da questão; ignora-se a possibilidade de que as expectativas que têm de pastagens mais verdes em outros lugares não são em gera frustradas. Conseqüentemente, as viagens tomam mais caráter de piquenique às margens do Tâmisa. Uma questão mais séria é apresentada pela observação freqüente e exasperada de certa “falta de visão” dos povos caçadores e coletores. Continuadamente orientados pelo presente, sem “o mais superficial pensamento ou preocupação com o amanhã” (Spencer e Gillen, 1899), os caçadores não parecem querer poupar comida, incapazes de resposta planejada para o triste destino que certamente os espera. Apesar disso, adotam indiferença premeditada, que se expressa em duas tendências econômicas complementares. A primeira é a prodigalidade: a propensão a consumir de uma só vez toda comida existente na aldeia, mesmo durante os períodos objetivamente difíceis. “Como se” - disse LeJeune a respeito dos montagnais - “ a caça que tivessem de matar estivesse encarcerada num estábulo”. Sobre os australianos, Basedow escreveu que, seu lema (dos nativos) “ pode ser interpretado como contendo a idéia de que, enquanto há o suficiente para hoje, nunca é preciso preocupar-se com o amanhã. Dessa maneira, um aborígine prefere fazer uma festa com suas provisões em vez de uma refeição modesta no momento, e outra depois” (1925), LeJeune viu mesmo, seus montagnais levarem tal extravagância à beira do desastre: Na Fome que passamos, se o meu anfitrião consegue dois, três ou quatro castores, imediatamente, seja dia ou noite realizam uma festa para todos os selvagens vizinhos. E se aquele povo capturou alguma coisa, também faz uma festa ao mesmo tempo, e tanto que, saindo de uma festa, você vai a outra e às vezes a uma terceira e a uma quarta. Disse-lhes que não eram bons administradores, e que seria melhor reservar essas festas para dias futuros; e se assim o fizessem, não seriam tão ameaçados pela fome. Riram de mim. “Amanha” (disseram eles) “ faremos outra festa com o que capturarmos”. Certamente, mas muitas vezes capturam somente frio e vento) (LeJeune, 1887). Escritores complacentes tentaram apresentar as razões desse aparente absurdo. Talvez estivessem fora de si por causa da fome: são capazes de se empanturrar numa caçada porque ficaram muito tempo sem carne - e sabem que, provavelmente, o mesmo lhes acontecerá novamente. Ou talvez, fazendo uma festa com seus alimentos, um homem esteja respondendo a obrigações de compromisso social, aa importantes imperativos de posse em comum. A experiência de LeJeune confirma outro aspecto, mas também sugere um terceiro, ou seja, os montagnais têm sua própria explicação, não se preocupam com que o amanhã possa lhes trazer porque trará mais da mesma coisa: “outra festa”. Qualquer que seja o valor de outras interpretações, tal confiança deve ser mostrada como a base da suposta prodigalidade dos caçadores. E mais: devem ter alguma base objetiva, pois se os caçadores e coletores realmente preferissem a glutonaria ao bom senso econômico, nunca teriam vivido para se tornarem profetas dessa nova religião. Uma segunda tendência complementar e secundária é simplesmente o lado negativo da prodigalidade: o malogro de guardar os excedentes de comida, em desenvolver a estocagem de alimentos. Parece que para muitos caçadores e coletores a armazenagem de alimentos não pode ser tecnicamente provada como impossível, nem é certo que o povo não tenha consciência dessa possibilidade (cf. Woodburn, 1968). Apesar disso, deve-se investigar o que impede a tentativa no momento. Gusinde respondeu a essa questão; e para os yahgan encontrou a resposta no mesmo otimismo justificável. A armazenagem seria “supérflua”. Porque durante todo o ano e quase sem limites, o mar coloca todo tipo de animal à disposição do homem que caça e da mulher que coleta. Uma tempestade ou acidentes privarão a família dessas coisas por poucos dias apenas. Geralmente, ninguém precisa contar com o perigo da fome e todos, em quase todos os lugares, encontram o que necessitam em abundancia. Porque então alguém teria que se preocupar com comida no futuro!... Basicamente, nossos fueguinos sabem que não necessitam preocupar-se com o futuro; por isso, não armazenam alimentos. Ano após ano, podem aguardar o próximo dia, livres de preocupações... (Gusinde, 1961). A explicação de Gusinde, até onde chega, é boa, mas provavelmente incompleta. Um cálculo econômico mais complexo e perspicaz parece em jogo realizado através de uma aritmética social extremamente simples. As vantagens de armazenar comida devem ser pesadas contra os retornos decrescentes da coleta, dentro dos limites de local determinado. Para os caçadores, a tendência incontrolável para diminuir a capacidade local de transporte está no fundo de tudo: uma condição básica de sua produção e a causa principal de seu movimento. A desvantagem potencial da armazenagem é justamente envolver a contradição entre riqueza e mobilidade. Ela fixaria a aldeia em uma área que rapidamente veria esgotada as fontes naturais de alimentos. Assim sendo, imobilizados pelos estoques acumulados, o povo sofreria, em comparação com pequenos caçadores e coletores de qualquer outro lugar, onde a natureza, por assim dizer, fez a própria armazenagem possivelmente de alimentos mais desejáveis em diversidade e em quantidade do que os que os homens possam guardar. Mas, esse belo calculo - de qualquer modo simbolicamente impossível (cf. Codere, 1968) - seria resolvido em oposição binária muito mais simples, colocada em termos sociais, como “amor” e “ócio”. Como observa Richard Lee (1969, p. 75), a atividade tecnicamente neutra de acumulação ou armazenagem de alimentos é moralmente algo mais: “ entesouramento”. O caçador eficiente que acumularia alimentos tem sucesso às próprias custas ou então os cede à custa de seu esforço (supérfluo). Como foi demonstrado, uma tentativa de estocar alimentos deve somente reduzir o rendimento total de uma bando de caçadores, pois as pessoas sem recursos se contentam em ficar na aldeia e viver com as sobras obtidas pelos mais prudentes. A armazenagem de alimentos, portanto, deve ser tecnicamente factível, mas economicamente indesejável, e socialmente inexeqüível. Se a armazenagem de alimentos permanece limitada entre os caçadores, sua confiança econômica, nascida dos tempos normais quando todas as necessidades do povo são facilmente satisfeitas, torna-se condição permanente, levando-os a rir durante períodos que poriam à prova até mesmo uma alma de jesuíta e que - como advertem os índios - O preocupariam tanto que ficaria doente. Vi-os sofrer com alegria em sua miséria e seus trabalhos... Vi-me junto com eles ameaçado por grande sofrimento e disseram-me: “ Algumas vezes ficaremos dois ou tres dias sem comer, devido à falta de comida; coragem, Chichiné, deixe sua alma ser forte para aturar tristeza e sofrimento; evite ficar triste, de outro modo ficara doente; veja como não paramos de sorrir, embora tenhamos pouco que comer” (LeJeune, 1897; cf. Needham, 1954) REPENSANDO OS POVOS CAÇADORES E COLETORES Constantemente, sob pressão de carência e, ainda assim, capazes de atender a todas as necessidades através de suas viagens, não faltam em suas vidas excitação ou prazer (Smyth, 1878). Claramente, a economia dos povos caçadores e coletores deve ser reavaliada, tanto quanto à sua realizações e suas limitações. A falha processual da sabedoria recebida foi a de interpretar a estrutura econômica através das circunstancias materiais, deduzindo a dificuldade absoluta de tal vida a partir de sua pobreza absoluta. Mas, o esquema cultural sempre improvisa numa relação dialética com a natureza. A cultura, sem escapar de pressões ecológicas as nega de forma que de uma só vez o sistema traz a marca das condições naturais e a originalidade de uma resposta social em sua pobreza: aa abundancia. Quais são as vantagens reais da práxis dos povos caçadores e coletores? Se os exemplos existentes significam alguma coisa, não é a “baixa produtividade do trabalho”. Mas, a economia é seriamente ameaçada pela iminência de rendimentos decrescentes. Iniciando-se na subsistência e espelhando-se em todos os setores, um sucesso inicial parece somente desenvolver a probabilidade de que esforços posteriores propiciarão benefícios menores. Isso descreve a curva típica da caça/coleta, em determinado local. Normalmente, mais cedo ou mais tarde, um modesto número de pessoas reduz os recursos alimentícios dentro de uma extensão adequada da aldeia. Depois disso, podem ficar somente absorvendo aumento nos custos reais ou declínio nos rendimentos reais: aumento nos custos, se o povo opta pela busca bem mais longe do local; declínio no rendimento , se estão satisfeitos em viver com os poucos recursos ou com alimentos piores, de fácil procura. Naturalmente, a solução é ir para outro lugar. Portanto, a primeira e decisiva contingência dos povos caçadores e coletores: necessidade de movimento para manter a produção em termos vantajosos. Mas, esse movimento, mais ou menos freqüente, mais ou menos importante, segundo as circunstancias simplesmente transfere a outras esferas de produção os mesmos rendimentos decrescentes que os originaram. A manufatura de ferramentas, tecidos, utensílios ou ornamentos, embora de fácil fabricação, torna-se sem sentido quando começam a se tornar mais uma carga do que conforto. A utilidade diminui rapidamente, de acordo com a dificuldade de transporte. Da mesma forma, a construção de grandes casas tornar-se-ia um absurdo, se devem ser rapidamente abandonadas. Essas condições explicam a concepção muito ascética quanto ao bem-estar material: interesse somente por equipamento mínimo; valorização de coisas menores ao invés de maiores; desinteresse em adquirir duas ou mais unidades da maioria dos produtos, e assim por diante. A pressão ecológica assume forma singularmente concreta quando tem que ser carregada nas costas. Se o produto bruto é bem medíocre, em comparação ao de outras economias, isso não acontece pela produtividade dos caçadores, mas por sua mobilidade. Quase a mesma coisa pode ser dita sobre a pressão demográfica. A mesma política de se livrar do que não é indispensável está presente, segundo as mesmas modalidades e pelas mesmas razões que em outros domínios friamente, os termos são: rendimento decrescente de acordo com o limite do transporte, equipamento mínimo necessário, eliminação de duplicatas e assim por diante - o que significa, infanticídio, eliminação dos velhos incapacitados para o trabalho, abstinência sexual durante o período de amamentação de crianças etc..., práticas pelas quais muitos povos coletores de alimentos são famosos. A suposição de que tais artifícios são causados pela inabilidade de sustentar mais pessoas, é provavelmente correta - se “sustentar” e entendido no sentido de carregar mais do que alimentar. Como os caçadores, tristemente, dia em algumas vezes, as pessoas eliminadas são aquelas que efetivamente não podem transportar a si próprias, que retardariam o movimento da família e da aldeia. Os caçadores podem ser obrigados a manipular bens e pessoas de modo paralelo, a política populacional draconiana como expressão da mesma ecologia que a da economia ascética. Mais, essas praticas de controle demográfico novamente fazem parte de uma política mais ampla para contrabalançar os retornos decrescentes da subsistência. Um grupo local torna-se vulnerável aos rendimentos decrescentes - portanto, a uma maior velocidade de movimento ou então à sua divisão - em proporção ao seu tamanho (todos os fatos). Visto que a população deve manter a vantagem na produção local e análogas certa estabilidade física e social, as praticas malthusianas são cruelmente consistentes. Os modernos povos caçadores e coletores, vivendo em ambientes notavelmente inferiores, passam a maior parte do ano em pequenos grupos separados. Mas, esse padrão demográfico é melhor entendido como o custo de viver bem, e não como sinal de subprodução ou pobreza. Os caçadores e coletores possuem a força de suas fraquezas. Movimento e limitação periódicos na riqueza e na população são ao mesmo tempo imperativo da prática econômica e das adaptações criativas. São, de qualquer modo, necessidades transformadas em virtudes. Mobilidade e moderação colocam os fins dos caçadores dentro dos limites de seus meios técnicos. Portanto o, um modo de produção fundado em técnicas rudimentares pode ter um alto rendimento. A vida do caçador não é tão difícil quanto parece vista de fora. De alguma forma, a economia reflete uma ecologia difícil, mas também é uma inversão completa. Relatos sobre os caçadores e coletores da etnologia atual - especificamente aqueles em ambientes marginais - sugerem uma média diária de três a cinco horas de trabalho adulto na coleta de alimentos. Os caçadores t~em horário de bancários, muito menor do que o dos trabalhadores industriais modernos (sindicalizados), que certamente se contentariam com 21 a 35 horas semanais. Uma comparação interessante é colocada por estudos recentes de custos de trabalho entre agricultores do tipo neolítico. Por exemplo, o adulto hanunoo médio, homem ou mulher, despende 1.22 horas diárias no cultivo itinerante (Conkin, 1957); o que significa uma média de três horas e vinte minutos diários. Esse estudo ainda não inclui a coleta de alimentos, a caça de animais, a cozinha e outros esforços diretos gerados na subsistência desse povo tribal filipino. Informações semelhantes começam a aparecer em relatos sobre outros agricultores primitivos, de várias partes do mundo. A conclusão é colocada de modo conservador, e mesmo negativo: os caçadores e coletores não necessitam trabalhar durante muito mais tempo na coleta de alimentos do que os agricultores primitivos. Extrapolando da etnografia à pré-história, pode-se dizer do neolítico o mesmo que John Stuart Mill disse de todos os artifícios poupados de trabalho de que nunca existiu qualquer invento que poupasse um minuto sequer der trabalho e alguém. O neolítico não viu nenhum melhoramento particular sobre o paleolítico na quantidade de tempo, per capita, necessário para a produção de alimentos; provavelmente, com o advento da agricultura, as pessoas tivessem que trabalhar mais. Também nada reforça a crença de que caçadores e coletores têm pouco lazer tendo em vista suas tarefas de subsistência. Com esse argumento as imperfeições evolucionistas do paleolítico são comumente explicadas, enquanto o neolítico é congratulado por proporcionar lazer. Mas, as fórmulas tradicionais devem ser mais verdadeiras, se colocadas inversamente: a quantidade de trabalho (per capita) aumenta com a evolução da cultura e decresce a quantidade de descanso. Os trabalhos de subsistência dos caçadores são caracteristicamente intermitentes, dia sim, dia não, e ao menos os modernos caçadores tendem a empregar as horas de folga em atividades tais como dormir. Nos habitas tropicais habitados por muitos desses caçadores, a coleta de plantas é mais segurado que a própria caça. Conseqüentemente, a mulher que executa essa coleta trabalha mais regularmente do que os homens, e providencia a maior parte da oferta de alimentos. O trabalho do homem é realizado freqüentemente. Por outro lado, é mais errático e imprevisível; se os homens sentem falta de lazer, sentem-no mais no sentido que o século das luzes dava a essa palavra do que literalmente. Quando Condorcet atribuiu a condição atrasada dos caçadores a falta desse "tipo de lazeres que permitissem enriquecer seu entendimento por novas associações idéias", também reconheceu que a economia era um "circulo necessário de extrema atividade e ócio total". Aparentemente, o que o caçador necessitava era de um filósofo aristocrata. O(s caçadores e coletores mantêm opinião otimista de sua condição econômica, apesar das dificuldades que enfrentam algumas vezes. Pode ser que algumas vezes enfrentem dificuldades por causa da opinião otimista que têm de seu estado econômico. Conseqüentemente, ao sustentar que sua economia é afluente não nego que certos caçadores passem por momentos difíceis. Alguns acham "quase inconcebível um homem morrer de fome ou até mesmo não satisfazer a fome por mais de um dois dias" (Woodburn, 1968). Mas, outros, especialmente aqueles bastante periféricos, dispersos em pequenos grupos em meios ambientes muito inclementes, periodicamente estão expostos a extremos climáticos que impedem a viagem ou acesso à caça. Eles sofrem - embora talvez só parcialmente - a escassez, afetando mais certas famílias imobilizadas do que a sociedade como um todo (cf. Gusinde,1961). Ainda assim, admitindo essa vulnerabilidade, e permitindo uma comparação com os caçadores modernos mais pobremente situados, seria difícil provar e que a privação é característica distintiva de caçadores e coletores. A falta de comida não é indicativo próprio desse modo de produção, oposto a outros; não caracteriza os caçadores e coletores como um grupo à parte ou etapa da evolução geral. Lowie pergunta: "Mas, que dizer dos criadores numa simples planície cuja manutenção é periodicamente posta em perigo por pestes que, a exemplo de alguns bandos lapões do século XIX, foram obrigados a voltar à pesca? Que interessa aos primitivos camponeses, que limpam e lavam a terra sem compensação, exaurem um lote de terra e passam para outro, e são ameaçados pela fome em cada período de seca? Estarão eles com um controle muito melhor desses infortúnios causados por condições naturais do que os povos caçadores e coletores?" (1938, p.286). Acima de tudo, que dizer do mundo atual? Diz-se que a metade da humanidade vai dormir com fome todas as noites. Durante a velha Idade da Pedra, essa fração deveria ser muito menor. Esta é, sem precedentes, a era da fome. Hoje, numa época de imenso poder tecnológico, a inanição é instituição. Invertamo0s outra fórmula venerável: a quantidade de fome cresce relativa e absolutamente de acordo com a evolução da cultura. Essa paradoxo é minha questão principal. Os caçadores e coletores, por força das circunstâncias, têm um padrão de vida objetivamente baixo. Mas, vistos de dentro de seus objetivos e dado seus meios de produção, todas as necessidades materiais das pessoas podem ser facilmente satisfeitas. A evolução da economia, portanto, conheceu dois movimentos contraditórios: enriquecimento, ao mesmo tempo quer empobrecimento, apropriação em relação à natureza e expropriação em relação ao homem. Naturalmente, o aspecto progressista é tecnológico. Ele têm sido louvado de várias formas: como aumento na quantidade de produtos e serviços necessários; Crescimento na quantidade de energia domesticada a serviço da cultura, aumento da produtividade, aumento da divisão de trabalho e maior liberdade do controle do meio ambiente. Em certo sentido, o último ponto é especificamente útil para a compreensão das primeiras etapas do progresso técnico. A agricultura não só permitiu ultrapassar o estágio da distribuição dos recursos alimentares naturais, como permitiu que as comunidades neolítica preservassem a ordem social mesmo quando esses recursos faltavam. Durante algumas estações, alguns alimentos poderiam ser colhidos para sustentar a população também na época do plantio. A estabilidade da vida social, portanto, era critica para seu desenvolvimento material. Assim, a cultura continuou avançando triunfalmente, numa espécie de desafio progressivo da lei biológica do "minimum", até provar que poderia sustentar a vida humana no espaço interplanetário onde mesmo a gravidade e o oxigênio não existiam. Nesse mesmo momento, outros homens estavam morrendo de fome nos mercados da Ásia. Trata-se de evolução de estruturas bem como das técnicas, e a esse respeito assemelha-se à estrada mítica onde, a cada passo que o viajante avança, seu destino recua dois. As estruturas foram políticas bem como econômicas, de poder, bem como de propriedade. Elas se desenvolveram dentro das sociedades, e agora crescem entre sociedades. Sem dúvida, essas estruturas foram funcionais, e necessárias do desenvolvimento técnico, mas no interior das comunidades que permitiram o enriquecimento, elas conduziriam às repartições desiguais e diferenciações nos estilos de vida. Os mais primitivos povos da terra têm poucas posses, mas não são pobres. A pobreza não é uma certa relações de bens, nem simples relação entre meios e fins; acima de tudo, é relação entre pessoas. A pobreza é um estatuto social, invenção da civilização. CResceu com a civilização, como relação tributária - que pode tornar os agricultores mais suscetíveis às catástrofes naturais do que qualquer aldeamento de inverno do esquimó do Alasca. Toda discussão precedente tomou a liberdade de interpretar historicamente os modernos caçadores, como representantes de um ponto de partida na evolução. Essa liberdade não deveria ser ligeiramente inconsiderada. Os caçadores marginalizados, como os bosquímanos de Kalahari são muito mais representativos da condição paleolítica do que os indígenas da Califórnia ou da costa nordeste? Talvez não. Talvez os bosquímanos de Kalahari não sejam também nem mesmo representativos aos caçadores marginalizados. A grande maioria dos povos caçadores-coletores sobreviventes levam uma vida curiosamente decapitada e extremamente ociosa, se comparada com a vida de alguns outros. Estes outros são bem diferentes. Por exemplo, os murgin: " A primeira impr4essão que um estranho tem em grupo em Arnhem Land em pleno funcionamento é uma impressão de intensa atividade... E deve ficar impressionado com o fato de que, com exceção de crianças muito jovens... anão há nenhuma ociosidade" (1949). Nada há que indique ser o problema da habitação mais difícil para esse povo do que para outro (cf. Thomsom, 1949). Os motivos de sua atividade incomum jazem em outra parte: em " uma vida cerimonial elaborada e excitante", especificamente em um elaboradociclo de intercambio cerimonial que dá prestigio à habilidade das pessoas e à ocupação (thomsom, 1949). A maioria dos outros caçadores não possui esse tipo de preocupação. Sua existência é comparativamente sem cor, baseada unicamente em comer co prazer e digerir ociosamente. A orientação cultural não é dionisíaca ou apolínea, e sim "gástrica" , como dizia Julian Steward sobre os shoshoni. Mais uma vez, portanto, ela deve ser dionisíaca, ou seja , orgíaca: " O comer, entre os selvagens, é como o beber entre os beberrões europeus. Aquelas almas secas e sempre sedentas, de boa vontade, terminariam suas vidas em um barril de malvasia(h), e os selvagens em um pote cheio de comida; aqueles falam somente a respeito de bebida, e estes somente a respeito de comida" (LeJeune, 1897) É como ser as estruturas dessas sociedades estivessem corroídas, vivendo somente da simples luta pela sobrevivência; e como a própria produção é prontamente realizada, o povo tem tempo suficiente para sentar-se e falar dela. Levanto a possibilidade de que a etnografia de caçadores e coletores é em larga medida registro de culturas incompletas. Ciclos frágeis de rituais e trocas devem ter desaparecido sem deixar rastro, perdidos nos estágios mais primitivos do colonialismo, quando as relações intergrupais forma atacadas e alteradas. Se assim é, a riqueza na sociedade "primitiva" terá que ser repensada novamente em sua originalidade e os esquema evolutivos mais uma vez revisados. Se não resta mais nada, que os caçadores contemporâneos nos forneçam elementos que possam servir à elucidação de uma questão histórica: eles nos mostram que o " problema econômico" pode ser facilmente solucionado com técnicas paleolíticas. Mas, só quando a cultura atingiu o ápice de seu desenvolvimento material, erigiu um santuário ao Inatingível: as necessidades infinitas. *The Original Affluent Society - Sahlins, Marshall, Stone Age Economics - 1972 tradução: Betty M. Lafer ** Foram excluídas da versão original os gráficos e as suas respectivas explicações ( N do Digitador). Notas: a. bosquímanos, caçadores nômades da África do sul, que vivem no deserto de Kalahari; são de pequena estatura e pele amarelada (N. do T.) b. Ona, povo nômade, caçador e coletor, que nos anos 60 estava praticamente extinto na Terra-do-Fogo, devido às incursões dos europeus (N.doT.) c. Yahgan, habitantes da Terra-do-Fogo; os índios Yahgan vivem no arquipélago Fuegian, especialmente na região do Canal do Bigle; vivem da pesca, da caça de focas e lontras (N. do T.) d. Shoshoni, grupo indígena americano, pertence à família ou tipo shoshone, ligados ao uto-aztecas. Ocupavam um amplo território desde a parte central de Wyoming até a parte ocidental da Califórnia (N. do T.) e. Murgin: nativos australianos, que habitam a região ao nordeste de Arnhem land (planalto ao norte da Austrália, onde a maioria das tribos são organizadas em clãs, por descendência matrilinear (N. do T.) f. Montagnais: família de indios americanos, essencialmente da região do Canadá; sua cultura é pobre e bastante afetada pelo habitat muito desfavorável; são melhores caçadores de caribu do que de peixes; os chefes têm pouca autoridade e vivem em simples bandos, sem qualquer unidade política (N.do T.) g. Gênero de plantas da família das aizoáceas (N do T) h. variedade de vinho (N do T.) 1. Ao menos à época em que Lucrécios escreveu (Harris, 1968, pp. 26-27). 2. Sobre os requisitos historicamente particulares de tais cálculos, ver Codere, 1968 (especialmente pp. 574-575) 3. A respeito da institucionalização complementar da “escassez”nas condições da produção capitalista, ver Gorz, 1967, pp. 37-38 4. Merece menção ao fato que a teoria marxista européia contemporânea esta, muitas vezes, de acordo com a economia burguesa a respeita pobreza dos primitivos; cf. Boukharine, 1967; Mandel, 1962, vol. I; e o manual de história econômica utilizado na Universidade de Lumumba (citado na bibliografia como “anônimo, n. d.”). 5. Durante longo período, e praticamente sozinho entre os etnólogos, Elman Service manteve-se contra a opinião tradicional a respeito da penúria dos caçadores. O presente trabalho teve grande inspiração em suas anotações a respeito do ócio dos Arunte (1962, p.9) , bem como nas conversas pessoais com ele. 6. A falha evidente da lei evolucionista de White é o uso da medida per capita. As sociedades neolíticas, na maior parte, utilizam a energia em quantidade total bem maior do que as comunidades pré-agricolas, em virtude de maior energia humana liberada, sustentada pela domesticação. Entretanto, esse aumento global no produto social, não é necessariamente afetado por um aumento da produtividade do trabalho, o que, segundo White, também ocorreu na revolução neolítica. Informações etnológicas, agora disponíveis (ver texto abaixo), sugerem a possibilidade de que regimes agrícolas primitivos não sejam mais eficientes, termodinamicamente, do que os de caça e coleta - ou seja, em energia “por unidade de trabalho humano”. Da mesma forma, a arqueologia dos últimos anos passou a privilegiar a estabilidade dos povoamentos em vez da produtividade do trabalho como explicação do avanço neolítico (cf. Braidwood e Wiley, 1962). 7. Sobre comentário semelhante, que se refere à interpretação errônea de missionários sobre um ritual em que se ingere sangue, na Autralia Oriental, ver Hodgkinson, p.227. 8. Como assinala Carl Sauer, as condições dos povos caçadores primitivos não podem ser julgadas “a partir de seus sobreviventes modernos, hoje restringidos às mais estéreis regiões da terra, como o interior da Austrália, a grande bacia americana e a tundra e taiga árticas. As áreas iniciais por eles ocupados eram ricas em alimentos” (citação in Clark e Haswell, 1964, p. 23) 9. Através da prisão da aculturação, temos um vislumbres do que os caçadores e coletors podem ter sido, em um meio ambiente decente, a partir dos relatos de Alexander henry, sua rica estada com um Chippewwa no nordeste de Michigan: ver Quimby, 1962. 10. Notas semelhantes de Turnbull, a respeito dos pigmeus do Congo: " Os materiais para a fabricação de abrigos, tecidos e todos os itens da cultura material necessária, estão a mão em um instante". Ele tampouco, faz restrições sobre a alimentação: " Durante todo o ano, sem falta, há bastante fartura de caça e alimentos de origem vegetal" (1965, p. 18) 11. Certos povos coletores de alimentos não muito conhecidos atualmente por suas realizações em matéria de arquitetura . Parecem ter construído residencias bem sólidas antes de serem destruídas pelos europeus. Ver, Smyth, 1871, vol. 1, pp. 125-128. 12. Mas, relembremos o comentário de Gusinde: " Nossos Fueguinos adquirem e fabricam seus implementos com pouco esforço" (1961, p. 213). 13. Fish-Creek era uma aldeia no interior da região ocidental de Arnhem Land, Formada por seis adultos do sexo masculino e três do sexo feminino. Hemple Bay era uma localidade costeira em Groote Eylandt; havia quatro adultos do sexo masculino e quatro do sexo feminino e cinco jovens e crianças. Fish-Creek foi pesquisada no final da estação da seca, quando o suprimentoem alimentos era baixo; a caça do canguru era atividade recompensadora, embopra os animais se tornassem crescentemente cautelosos sob a espreita constante. Em Hemple Bay, os alimentos vegetais eram abundantes, a pesca no geral era bao e variada, comparando-a com outras aldeias costeiras visitadas pela expedição. Os recursos em Hemple Bay eram mai ricos do que em Fish Creek. Em Hemple Bay, o tempo mais longo usado na busca de alimentos deve refletir, então, o sustento de cinco crianças. Por outro lado, o grupo de Fish CReek, normalmente mantinha um especialista em tempo integral, e parte da diferença em horas trabalhadas deve representar uma variação normal litoral-interior. Nas caçadas em regiões interioranas, boas coisas se expressam freqüentemente em grandes fardos; por isso, um dia de trabalho pode permitir a subsistência de dois dias. Talvez um regime de pesca-coleta produza rendimentos menores, porém mais constantes, impondo esforços mais longos e mais regulares. 14. Ao menos, alguns australianos , os Yir-Yiront, não fazem diferenciação lingüística entre trabalhar e brincar (Sharp, 1958). 15. Essa apreciação dos recursos locais ainda mais impressionante o trabalho etnográfico de Lee foi realizado no segundo e terceiro anos de "uma das mais severas secas da história da África do Sul" (1968, p. 39; 1969, p . 73 n.) 16. Como forma os tasmanianos, sobre os quais Bonwick escreveu: "Os aborígines nunca tiveram falta de comida; embora Mrs. Somerville se tenha aventurado a dizer em sua "Geografia Física", que eles eram "verdadeiramente pobres em um país onde os meio de vida eram escassos". Dr. Jeannent, antigo regente escreve: "Eles devem ter tido recursos abundantes e ter necessitado pouco esforço para se manter" (Bonwick,1870) 17. Por intermédio deste contraste com outras tribos mais remotas do deserto central australiano, e especificamente sob "circunstancias normais ", e não em épocas de seca prolongada e contínua quando "ele tem que sofrer privação" (Spencer e Gille, 1899) 18 Basedow continua a desculpar a inatividade da população pelo fato de comerem excessivavemte, e explica esse excesso pelos períodos em que passa fome, que ele esclarece como decorrência das secas que a Australia Herdou, Cuhjos efeitos têm sido exarcebados pela exploração doa país pelo homem branci. 19. Essa frase aparece em um estudo de Woodburn, distribuido no simpósio de Wenner-Gren sobre "O Homem Caçador" ("Man the Hunter"), embora tenha sido repetida só elipticamente na obra publicada (1968, p. 55). Espero não ter cometido em indiscrição ou em incorreção ao citá-la aqui. 20. "A agricultura é, de fato, o primeiro exemplo de trabalho servil na história da humanidade. De acordo com a tradição bíblica, Caim, o primeiro criminoso, é agricultor" (Lafargue, 1911). Deve-se notar também que os vizinhos agricultores tanto dos bosquímanos quanto dos hadza rapidamente recorrem à vida mais dependente de caça e coleta quando vem a seca e a ameaça de fome (Woodburn, 1958; Lee, 1968) 21. A aversão comum ao trabalho prolongado, recentemente manifestada por populações primitivas recentes, subordinadas ao trabalho pelos europeus, uma aversão não restrita aos ex-caçadores, deve alertar a antropologia para o fato de que a economia tradicional conheceu comente objetivos modestos, alcançados em limites tal que permitissem um ócio extraordinário, um considerável "alivio do mero problema de ganhar a vida". A economia dos caçadores pode ser comumente subestimada por sua presumida inabilidade em manter a produção especializada. Cf. Sharp, 1934-35; Radcliffe-Brown, 1948; Spencer, 1959;Lothrup, 1928; Steward, 1938. Se não há especialização (da economia), é claro que é por causa da ausência de "mercado", não por causa da falta de tempo. 22. Ao mesmo tempo em que a ideologia burguesa da escassez foi deixada à solta com o efeito inevitável de colocar em posição inferior uma cultura mais primitiva, ela pesquisou e encontrou na natureza o modelo ideal a seguir, se o homem ( ou pelo menos o trabalhador) quiser melhorar seu destino infeliz: a formiga, a formiga laboriosa. Nisso, a ideologia foi tão errônea quanto sua opinião sobre os caçadores. No "Ann Arbor News", de 27 de janeiro de 1971, sob o titulo de "Two Scientists Claim Ants a Little Lazy" (Dois cientistas afirmam que as formigas são um pouco preguiçosas" ); Palm Springs, Califórnia. (AP) - " As formigas não são todas como seu relato (se supõe?), dizem os drs. George e Jeanette Wheeler. O casal de pesquisadores dedicaram anos ao estudo dessas criaturas, heróis de fábulas sobre a laboriosidade. " Sempre que observamos um formigueiro, temos a impressão de tremenda quantidade de atividade, mas isto é simplesmente devido a existência de muitas formigas e todas elas se assemelham", assim concluem os Wheeler. Individualmente as formigam gastam muito tempo em ociosidade. E, pior do que isso, as formigas trabalhadoras, que são todas mulheres, gastam parte de seu tempo a enfeitar-se.